


observation

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Idk i was feeling poetic, JUST TAKE THIS, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 02:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Parallels between Xander and Ryoma.





	observation

" ... You know," Ryoma breathes quietly, " it's been so very long since I had Mom's food . I miss her food so terribly. I can remember her so vividly, Sakura tugging at her skirts , Takumi and Hinoka chasing each other around in the kitchens..."

"... I wish I remembered my mother's face," Xander murmurs , and he doesn't say anything else.

-

Every time they see them together, one can only notice how the man with the dark skin and the darker hair glows brighter, and how the boy with the pale skin and the golden hair only darkens.

And the bright man wonders why the dark boy only grows dimmer , gloomier , or when he ended up looking so much older than him , or why his skin has already broken. 

-

He sees the sharpest light peek though the night and he sees it in his smile when he thinks nobody's watching him kiss the dancing man so tenderly. He hears the night's gentle rustling in their whispers and promises of love and he can only hope the men will survive this hell to realise it.

Nobody thought the day could shine brighter , but something warm settles in his gut as he takes the red man's off , takes his face in and places the gentlest of kisses on his bad eye . Blood courses through the sun, but it doesn't bring death , only life.

-

He finds himself bantering with someone who glows too bright, far too bright, but that's quite alright. The day and the night can't really breathe together , but they can coexist in silent recognition of the other's existence . And maybe, in time, they could even be considered friends.


End file.
